Forever in Your Arms
by BlueSakuraBlossom
Summary: A young girl faces what no child should ever have to go through in their life, but there are unfortunate events where an innocent child endures the worst possible. Now as an adult a woman who holds something inside her that could destroy the whole world, will her new friends accept her or will she have to face this demon alone?
1. Chapter 1

_After living alone for a whole year after the tragedy in her life, Brayden meets four green warriors being held captive _

_CHAPTER 1: Chance Meeting_

A warm breeze flew past the buildings and over hanging clothes on the lines as it swirled up a small trash pile up in the air before it settled back down again. Lights were flashing on and off from the many stores that were still open late and many people swarmed the sidewalks and roads rushing to get to wherever they were going. Above on a rooftop high up from the noisy streets below, Brayden was playing a flute sitting in lotus position playing a song she had been practicing for weeks on end, a song she had heard from an anime she had recently come to known. The first time that sweet melody ran past her ear she was enamored and she wanted to make that same music come alive by her. Her short chestnut brown hair with bangs across her forehead that were tied in a braid going doing to braid beside her cheek, secured with a pin and two rose pink flower clips pinned on either side of her head, flew softly as she continued to play, the wind bringing rhythm to each note. As she played the last verse, she pulled the flute away from her mouth with a soft smile, that was the best practice she had since starting. She only wished that more could of hear her.

Since coming to New York it had been difficult for her. It wasn't what she wanted to do but had to in order to escape, she didn't want to leave home. She remembered that very day all too well.

_"I guess there is no more left to fight for here"_

_Brayden stood upon the ruins of her temple in Kyoto, Japan seeing the amount of damage that the fire had caused by their sworn enemies. Only a few burnt and crushed beams only supported what was left standing. What had been her home since she was taken into when she was only five years old, all those memories were now lost in the ashes. The only thing she had were the clothes on her back and her katana strapped to her back in its holster and the tessen that was secured on her hip. In her hand was a walkie talkie that she had somehow managed to keep with her during the mayhem and was talking into it, even though she had known there was no one on the other end. _

_"What we had fought so hard to keep out, made its way in. That slim chance we thought we could still keep fighting, but now it's all about slim chances"_

_She had stood on the edge of the stairs that made its way down to the village below, looking at it with a frown. "I tried so hard to keep everyone together and keep our home safe, I tried sensei, I tried..."_

_The memory of fire flooded her mind, everywhere she looked fire kept her from escaping as she fought against the enemy with the amount of strength she had left in her with ferocity with her katana. _

_"I don't know if you can hear me, I really hope you can, I hope so..."_

_She rummaged through the pile and was able to pull a few kunai that were left undamaged by the flame and placed them securely on her thigh in a holster and had found a golden jade stone ring that was one of her most valued treasures in the soot and carefully blew away the debris and placed it on her right ring finger. "No one had survived this...the last survivor I had found had past...day before last...it was his choice, I wouldn't say I blame him...he had lost his strength...it was just too much. I know you have told me about this would happen one day as long as I could understand. I knew it would happen, but I only wanted to believe that it wouldn't."_

_Tears streamed down her face as she was squatted down what was where her room was, since she was brought to the temple. How it made her feel safe, loved, protected, and felt at home where she could flourish. "I didn't think I would have to leave here, but it's bringing me what I don't want. Before I had escaped, I met one of the enemies, he told me that I have something that they want. He told me..."_

_She had released the button, pausing for a moment on what to say but quickly pushed it again. "Look it doesn't matter, what matters is I am moving on, Japan is done for me, I am going to try New York City in the States. I am facing a very hard and long journey ahead of me, maybe even harder and longer than the ones I have already been through. But it's not something I can't do right? Over six thousand miles of traveling, that's what facing me and I am trying hard not to lose faith that I can escape and stay hidden. And I know I can't, it would be letting you, our comrades, and our family down. Its only me now, and I am on my own. Maybe I will find allies along the way, ones that I will protect and lay down my life if needed so be and maybe they might just do the same for me. Be careful out there sensei, I hope you and if anyone made it out with you are okay. Stay off the roads, keep moving, keep your eyes open and please just stay safe. Maybe you and I will see each other in the States someday. Brayden...signing off"_

_Brayden took one last glance at her home before turning her back to it and making that first step down the stone steps to start her new journey. A journey that she only hoped would bring goodness, and a way that she could leave this dark event behind her. _

"You would have been so proud father"

Brayden stood from her spot and looked towards home that seemed so safe but yet seemed so empty and lonely. She had missed being able to socialize, but with anyone that could be an enemy and give away her position forced her to become reclusive. She wished that there was someone there to be there for her, it's hard to be alone for so long. She made her way down to her open window of her small apartment and thought about going out for the evening, she had to get her mind off of everything. Reaching into her closet she pulled out a black shoulder-less shirt with rose pink stripe going around it off a hanger tossing it on the bed before slipping off her grey tank top and putting on the new garment. After making sure her hair and makeup was decent enough she slipped on her black combat boots over her rose pink pants, she had made her way out the door grabbing her tessen and katana off from the coffee table locking up her place.

It was a warm and beautiful night, reminding her of what life was like when she had long night walks in the forest. Where she could escape everything and recuperate with meditation, the sounds of the night were her music and she could do it for hours, just enjoying what nature had to give her. But the city was far from what she had been used to, but she had no choice, it seemed like her safest bet to escape the demons of her past. She only wished that it didn't have to come to that battle on that tragic night, she knew what they were after and she wouldn't let them have it. And for that, it cost her home and her family. A long sigh escaped her lips as she didn't even bother to see where she was going down the street, she wanted her life back and to get out of this loneliness she has been to succumb to for a year.

Without warning, passing through a quiet dark alley, a swift pain struck her head and an electric jolt stabbed into her lower back causing her body to ache and twitch at the every jolt coursing through her body as she slammed to the ground. Her eyes twitched as she tried to focus her vision and the only thing that she could see was walking shadows of legs coming to her before she blacked out.

Pain was the first thing that she felt when she felt her consciousness come forward. She could feel her head pound hard with pain like someone had taken the back of a hammer and smashed it in the back of her skull throbbing. She was feeling her knees buckling under her weight threatening to fall, like every bone in her body was becoming jelly. What had just happened she didn't know and she knew something was about to happen. When she felt her vision come to focus a bright searing light blinded her vision, scrunching her eyes to protect them from the torture. She tried to blind it with her arms but heard the sound of shackles holding her arms out beside her head, rendering her helpless. "What the hell?"

She tried to grip at the cuffs around her wrists and yank to free herself, but the bolts were deep in the concrete. A low growl escaped her lips as she squinted her eyes just enough to see a shadow come forward, blocking the light till it went out relieving her of the annoyance. She could now see she was in a cell dark and cold, only two doors can be seen with bars behind the shadow. She could tell this was a prison or something of that, like a heavy weight hitting her stomach she only hoped it wasn't where she had been before many years ago. Her mind was trying to quickly put the pieces together on why she was here and how she got herself into this mess, she only remembered walking down the street and could feel a sharp pain on the back of her head and a jolt on her lower back.

Her right cheek began to sting and she leaned her head to the side of her shoulder to where she could feel fresh scratches on the skin, she must have been dragged into that alley. Although the city wasn't where she wanted to go, she found parts of it very beautiful, the parks, the sunrises and sunsets, the wildlife. But seeing how people behaved here than back at home was something different. Treating one another as if they were their own enemies, being rude and demanding. Some would just have the nastiest remarks or comments towards anyone that they didn't understand. What was this world coming to if they just kept it up, it would be nowhere and no one would survive anything. If only she could reshape it to where there was no more and reset the planet to where it was peaceful and safe.

She knew how to escape from what she was in my heart, but she just couldn't. What was inside her was the most horrifying thing that she had ever seen and she didn't want to repeat what had happened all those years ago. She would have to find a different way in order to survive. As much as it angered her on why anyone would do such a thing to her when she was simply minding her own business, she wanted to use her weapon but held herself at bay.

The shadow came forward and it revealed an older man in a black long sleeve and black pants came strolling up in front of her. His hand gripped her chin and jaw with tenderness but she could see in his eyes that this man was a monster. She growled and shook her head away from his touch letting her one uncovered eye give him a warning look. The smirk on his face indicated that he thought she wasn't going to go down easily, but she had this one, she was waiting for the right moment.

After a moment she heard him chuckle. "Didn't think I would have the chance to actually meet the one who supposedly has the strongest power in human kind, just so happened to be right here in New York"

His voice intimidating and evil and she was starting to let her anger boil, almost to where she wanted to use her weapon. His hand went towards one of the rose clips in her hair that somehow managed to stay clipped on hiding who she was. When his fingers nearly gripped at the ribbon her knee shot up targeting his stomach causing him to scrunch over, not prepared for her attack. "Fuck you, whoever you are!"

He slowly stood up after taking a few harsh breathes to regain his composure. "Yet even with what you possess you still don't use it, you must be waiting to use it when its right aren't you?"

She held a strong look and grunted. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

He suddenly let the back of his head slap across her injured cheek the sting adding more pain, soon to be followed by swelling. "I would watch your lip if I were you, don't think we don't know who you are"

"Some random attack on a young woman? Some human being you are" She scoffed gritting her teeth tugging on her restraints, unbeknownst to this man in front of her she felt them coming looser with her strength and she smirked internally

Suddenly the door to her cell came open with a burst and two men dressed in all black came rushing in behind the man. "Sacks, the freaks of nature they are coming around again and were near close to breaking out!"

"Freaks of nature?" She looked at the men with confusion, before the man now known as Sacks looked at them "You fools! Sedate them again and make sure they are heavily sedated this time! I have waited over 15 years for this and I am not going to let them escape again, tighten their restraints and drain every last ounce of blood of out them, no mercy"

The soldiers nodded quickly before disappearing outside the cell leaving her and Sacks alone yet again. "We have ways of tracking our enemies and why I would want to get what you have coursing through your blood right now, I have other plans that I need to tend to" His voice with more intimidation as he closed the space between them whispering in her ear as she fought the sudden urge to use her power, but she calmed herself before headbutting him in the face suddenly, causing him to yell out in pain. He bent over holding his face with his hands before suddenly looking at her with a dripping bloody nose and lip

"Whoever you say these freaks of nature are, you won't do anymore to them, when I get out of this, you won't live much longer so I would start counting the minutes you have left" Growling low she didn't blink once

He glared at her and she didn't even flinch, she wasn't going to let this man hurt her, not like the many that have done to her when she was younger. "Karai!"

The door once swung open and a woman with her jet black hair came up with a sword behind her back, glaring at the girl, Brayden felt her escape was coming at any given second as her restraints were finally loose enough to break free at the right moment. "Yes Sacks?"

"Take care of the young lady and give her my special treatment once you are done playing with her, I have got a taste for turtle soup tonight, after I clean up this blood" He held part of his nose with his hand as he glared back at Brayden before leaving the room

"Turtles?" She thought to herself, maybe they were the freaks of nature that the soldiers were talking about earlier, once the door shut she came face to face with the woman, not speaking a word. The woman came up laughing darkly removing the sword that was behind her back letting the tip of the blade drag and spark on the concrete floor

"Once we have what you got, there will be no stopping us, but don't worry we will make your death nice and slow" Brayden knew she was going to torture her before sedating her, foolish humans they are so predictable. "Oh I don't think so Karai, I think its you who's death will be nice and slow"

She suddenly yanked her restraints from the concrete wall with the cuffs still attached to her wrists making Karai beam with disbelief and confusion. Brayden whipped the chain around the sword snatching it right out of her grasp before whipping her other arm up snapping it across Karai's face, causing blood to spit out from her mouth before she ran at her, roundhouse kicking her on the side of the head making her slide across the floor hitting her head, going into a state of unconsciousness.

Brayden sighed shaking her head before releasing her hands from the cuffs and wrapping the chains tightly around the unconscious woman tightly before locking her in the cell. "Fun's over for you...idiot"

She found her katana and tessen behind a locked glass case before using her forearm to smash it open placing the weapons in their appropriate holsters. She ran down the hall to where she could hear noise as she peeked through a plastic curtain and she could see four giant shadows in the distance. She forced herself back when she saw two people come her way before hearing their footsteps fade away and go out another curtain. Brayden went to the first concrete pillar climbing up it and crawling on her hands and knees across the beams to get a better look at the shadows. When she heard groaning she stopped and curled up against a pillar at the top to peek around to see four huge glass containers, holding four green large turtles, but these turtles didn't look like any turtles she had seen before.

They were on two legs instead of four and they looked more human and you looked to see two men in lab coats push a button and a red substance come filling up a tank and her eyes followed to wear smaller tubes were poked into the turtles wrists and ankles. They were draining their blood! When the men in lab coats got closer she pounced as silent as a predatory cat and before they could scream she smashed their heads together before spinning them around smashing them into a table, letting papers and other materials scatter. She dragged the men away towards a small room with the machine humming that supposedly was taking their blood and shoved them in breaking the handle to prevent escape. Her anger spiked at the fact that anyone could do such a horrible act of crime, what was wrong with this species?

Once her thoughts settled, she turned her attention to the turtles inside the containers, her mind began to wonder at the four strange beings as she circled around them till she was center in front of them. She noticed something reflecting off the glass of the blue turtle's container and she looked behind her to see weapons in a locked case like hers, maybe they could use these to escape. Using her handle of her katana, she smashed open the case and sheathed each weapon on her body securely.

"Where have I seen this before?" Her mind began to wonder till she could think as she looked at the turtles in the cages before remembering a scroll she had gotten in Little Tokyo and hearing a story from the shop's owner about Yokai, they were supernatural monsters or demons in Japanese folklore, but they were said to be mischievous but could bring good fortune to those who encounter them. From the looks of them they didn't look mischievous, well in the state they were in right now they didn't. Maybe if she helps them it could bring her good fortune.

"I hope the legend was right"

She made her first step, being as quiet as she can not to startle them, she wasn't sure how long they have been sedated for but from the looks of it, it must be a long time for their bodies to be very limp. Neither one noticed her approaching as she made her way closer. Each of them had a different color mask around their heads. Blue, red, purple and orange. The one in red was the biggest and looked like he might have been on steroids from his size, the one in purple seemed the skinniest but still muscular, the one in orange was the smallest but was still muscular. The one in blue was just in between the size and strength of the one in red and purple. They were gagged and restrained tightly with sharp needles piercing through their skin. But as she got closer, she could see the extent of the torture that this Sacks character has done to them. Burn marks littered their bodies, open cuts from scalpels and other instruments seeping blood, and bruises starting to turn black and purple. The restraints that held them the same way she was, seemed to pull at their limbs tighter making it look painful to move an inch, the inhumanity was overwhelming her. They didn't look like the Yokai she had seen in the scroll but it was close, but these boys looked very much in pain and distraught. If this Sacks character was after them and wanting to kill them, she was not going to allow that to happen.

"Oh my god..." She stepped up to the blue turtle and stepping to her side she used the side of her arm to smash open the glass to where she could reach inside and open the door. He didn't even flinch at the sound, she felt her heart starting to pound faster, was she too late?

She slid the door open and stepped inside, he was huge compared to her figure, how was this possible she had no idea, but she could only let her mind wonder with curiosity and amazement seeing the giant turtle in front of her. The ball gag that was around his mouth was causing him heaving breathing and struggle, as saliva was starting to drip from his mouth. She let her hand gently touch his head and she could hear slight moaning, relieving her fear that he was dead. Her other hand joined his cheek gently caressing it as his head began to sway side to side. "Come on, you can do it..."

His head titled up to where she could see his face properly, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Mystifying blue eyes greeted her and they were prettiest eyes she had ever seen, they were beautiful. Her eyes never blinked once. His eyes were confused at first looking around but when they meet hers, they widen swiftly. He flinched back from her touch but her fingers covered his lips to quiet him. "Shhhhh it's okay, I am not here to harm you, can I take this off of you? If you promise not to scream"

He looked at the young girl in front of him, after his eyes focused for a few seconds he could see that she was no enemy. She was beautiful, with a heart shaped face with rosy cheeks, heart shaped lips and grey eyes with a hint of blue. He hadn't seen that eye color before but boy was it beautiful. Her face was showing nothing but concern and worry, but didn't show an ounce of fear upon his appearance. But his mind came to the position quickly, he had to get out of there, his brothers and him had to escape. He nodded to her slowly and she reached behind the gag and snapped it loose as she tossed it away. He sighed in relief letting himself take a few breathes of fresh air and moistening his lips with his tongue. "What happened? What's going on?"

The sound of his voice, it was smooth and gentle, like the ocean she had once explored. It was beautiful just like his eyes. "Did they do this to you?"

His winced in pain as he scrunched up and she looked up to her left to see the restraints digging into his flesh. Quickly she pulled out her tessen and sliced at the restraints holding his arms as he collapsed on his knees rubbing the pain from his shoulder. His wrists red and almost due to the restraints his skin was being dug in. She made quick slicing at his legs restraints as she got on the floor kneeling in front of him resting a hand on his head and shoulder. Dear god this turtle was in pain and she knew from the looks of him, he was in dire straights and needed help. "Did this Sacks character do this to you?"

He looked up to her and nodded slowly. "Yes, but my brothers are they alright? Are they okay?"

"From what I saw they are alive, barely, we won't survive much longer if we don't get out of here now, I will help you escape, we have to hurry"

Leo struggled to get to his feet as she stood up pushing his huge arm draping over her, it was huge! It could easily crush her. "Come on you can do it"

Steadying him till he was able to stand he looked to her. "When we get out of here, I want to know who you are, can you make me that promise too?"

She nodded firmly. "Fair deal, now come on we don't have much time"

Going opposite directions, Leo went to his brother Raphael kicking open the glass with a roundhouse kick, just like she had said they were alive but barely and he could still see the fresh burn marks from the electric prods from earlier on his flesh, they were deep and almost going to the muscle. It could of easily caused permanent damage and he shook his brother awake by the shoulder as he worked on slicing the restraints with a spare kunai from his waist. "Damn what happened?" Raph pulled the rubber gag from his mouth spitting out to his side

"Much has, but we are getting out of here" Leo worked to get his legs free as his brothers eyes looked towards the girl using her elbow to break the glass door and finished kicking the rest of it till it broke getting inside where Mikey was inside. "Who's the babe?"

"Later Raph, no time for that"

Mikey coughed a few times as she freed him as he leaned against her for support. "You're alright, come on" She grunted getting him out of the cage till she was able to sit him down on the floor and he looked up to her seeing her take part of roll of bandages on a near by table and wrap open an open wound on his right thigh

"Am I dead cause I think I saw a pretty girl holding me? And now she is taking care of me"

"We ain't dead numbnuts, not yet at least" Raph grunted trying to walk down from the cage holding his left leg up in his hand

"Where are we exactly?", Brayden looked around to see if there was any signs of sight but there was no windows in this torture lab

Leo helped his other brother Donnie out from his cage as he wobbled out hanging on to Leo for support as he blindly tried to reach for something on the top of his head. Leo noticed something on the table and quickly reached for the item handing it to him. Letting his fingers rub over what it was Donnie brought it up to his face feeling his glasses putting them on. Once regaining his vision, he looked around to see the familiar sight that they were in a few years ago. "Looks like we are at the Sacks estate, just like before"

"You guys been here before? Do you know the way out?"

"Yes, but I am afraid without our weapons we can't get out of here"

She then remembered the ones she had on her that she found. Pulling from behind her back a bo staff and pulling out a pair of sai. "These be it by chance? I found them after I escaped the room I was in"

Their eyes widen at the sight and she threw the weapons up in the air as the red and purple turtle caught them before sheathing them as she threw the nunchucks and two katanas up in the air as the orange and blue turtle caught them. She couldn't help but be in awe when she saw the blue turtle catch his katanas flipping them over his wrists before sheathing them behind his shell. Just like how she can, he did it with such precision and skill, she couldn't but blush in her cheeks. They jumped from the torture lab and down to the main floor where there was nothing but concrete pillars and two metal doors off in the distance on either side

"What is the meaning of this? Why does he have you all here?"

"Long story, but we need to leave now" Leo looked at her with a firm grip on her shoulder but as they were about to turn to leave, many soldiers had jumped down and many came from each pair of doors surrounding them with swords and some carrying electric prods. The turtles and girl pushed close together, shells touching each other. "We are surrounded" The orange one whispered softly as she let her hand touch his arm

"Don't show fear, be strong, they sense it"

They heard footsteps from above their heads and she noticed Sacks and the now unchained Karai, looking battered and bruised from her confrontation right beside him. Brayden stepped away from the circle and began to walk up till she was closer to them.

"Why are you helping them?" Sacks looked at her with curiosity and innocence

She stopped in her tracks and stood stiff as a board shielding the brothers from his view on them. "What's so wrong with that haven't I been one of your targets all along?" Her voice deep and angry, her grip on her tessen was enough to cause her fingers to almost turn chalk white

He laughed out loud. "That's good you seem pretty confident"

Her eyes darkened as she pulled her tessen from his waist letting it unsheathe. "Look I don't want any more trouble as it is, your clan has already destroyed home, and I won't let you hurt myself anymore than what you have caused nor them"

The turtles beamed at the girl, they barely even knew her and already she was defending them from their worst enemy. Leo noticed she looked so bold and confident in her stance and she had a firm grip on her weapon of choice. She seemed so innocent when he first saw her but now, she looked ready for a fight, the fire in the corner of her eyes was bright and raging. "One tough girl you are, even after all that we did to you, you are impressive, and even not knowing these freaks of nature you protect them! Get them back and gladly do more harm than before you kill them!"

The Foot rushed everywhere towards the turtles and Brayden, making them entrapped in a circle of soldiers. Unsheathing from her katana from behind her back she charged at the first two soldiers who came at her. The battle was intense, the fighting over here in the states was just as brutal as the attack in Japan. She launched herself at a soldier who was about to get at Leo from behind with an electric prod, swinging her leg kicking him across the room till he hit the wall falling unconscious. He noticed the soldier after he fell and looked to Brayden behind her giving her a smile. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it", She gave him a confident smirk back

She screamed swinging her blade slicing a sword clean off its handle in a soldier's hand and kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards. The intensity of the battle was starting to get more than what the turtles was going to take and Brayden knew they were struggling and had to have a backup plan. Their muscles were slowing down and their moves were getting more harder to defend themselves. She noticed the east side metal doors to her side and she took a ninja star and threw it against a pillar till it sliced through the control panel causing it to break open. "Guys! Fall back! Right hand side door! Go!"

The turtles noticed the escape route and began to run for it with Brayden coming right behind them, everyone rushing out into the hallway till they made it outside towards a helicopter pad, and jumped over the walls. The soldiers would be catching up to them very quickly. "What will we do? They are right on our asses" Mikey looked back frantically towards the open doors

Brayden looked around till her eyes spotted something in the distance and noticed a small cave of snow that would be big enough to hide nearby. "Hurry this way!"

She pushed through the turtles as they followed her frantically trying their hardest not to slip on the steep slope of snow till they reached the mouth of the cave. "Boys you have to do exactly what I say, hide in there, squeeze in tight, I will draw them away from here"

"Are you crazy?! They will kill you, we can't let that happen!" Leo looked at her like she was giving herself a death wish

"Listen listen, they don't get winded easily by the looks of it, but I know what their weakness is, I will be able to deal with them and be able to protect the four of you", Brayden held on to his forearm gripping it firmly

They looked unsure at her till they could hear the sounds of vehicles and running feet approaching fast. "This isn't your fault, please trust me, survive for me you understand?"

Leo looked back towards his brothers and began to push them inside the cave. "Move go! Hurry!"

The boys managed to all squeeze into the cave, it was a tight fit, but it was enough to conceal them. "If I don't make it back, run away as far as you can, there is a manhole cover two miles down the slope that can hide you, get underground as soon as I lead them away. Keep the sun on your right shoulder" She looked to them giving them a reassuring look, but can see the fear in the blue turtle's eyes seeing her risking herself for the sake of him and his brothers. Once he heard the sound of feet over the cave, the brothers scooted back as far as they could being extremely quiet as Brayden backed up giving a few soldiers cold glares. "Well come on then if you want a fight", She took a handful of snow throwing it up to the soldiers with swords and prods

They only scooted a bit closer and she started to back up slightly. "Come on you son of a bitch! Come on!" The soldiers reacted and started to chase after her as she kicked off running sliding down the slope forcing the soldiers to chase her down. Many more soldiers followed in pursuit and a few rushing vehicles went over the cave, nearly threatening to crush the turtles inside, almost causing them to panic and make their location known. Soon after a few moments all was quiet and Leo cautiously poked his head out from the cave keeping a firm grip on his sword in case of any sudden attack before making his way out. His ninjas senses heightened as he looked around and could sense no one was there but them. He gave a hand signal to his brothers behind his shell as they started to make their way out. "Who the shell was that?", Mikey swiped off some snow from his shoulder

"She was a badass that's all I can say", Raph spun his sai in his hand before sheathing it

"Why would she help us? She doesn't even know us Leo", Donnie looked around on his scanner to see where the manhole cover she had mentioned with his goggles to see what way they had to trek through the snow

"I don't know" Leo looked in the direction the girl had disappeared to, she didn't show fear whatsoever in the eyes of the enemy that could easily kill with one move, she was so skilled, cunning and confident, she must be a ninja from her skills and weapons "But we need to know if she will be alright, let's get to the bottom"


	2. Chapter 2

_After escaping a near close death, the boys and Brayden make their way back home and Leo becomes suspicious of their human savior_

Chapter 2: A Secret

Brayden ran as fast as her feet could run down the rocky and slippery slope, she kept looking back behind her, hoping everyone was still following her and the turtles were safe from harm's way. The firing pain in her legs from trekking in the thick snow begged her to stop. But in her heart and mind in order to keep the turtles safe, she had to lead them away as far away as she could. Seeing them in that condition could bring back only the demons of a hellish nightmare she had once had to live in for years along with many others she was with. Although she didn't know them very well, in her heart its what she should do, she never wanted anyone to endure what she had to face.

Trekking faster down the hill, Brayden struggled to keep her balance as the sound of running footsteps and zooming vehicles behind her starting to get closer behind her tracks. After making it to more balanced ground, she had found herself at the edge of a cliff with five hundred foot drop down below to an inevitable demise. Turning her back she had been surrounded with no chance of escaping without receiving injury, the three vehicles parked in a semi-circle and ninjas with weapons drawn ready to use. Karai had stepped forward. Both women glaring not blinking once. "Why not give up now? You know what I am capable of, unless you want to lose all your men and your life in a matter of seconds"

She let out a dark laugh as she pulled a knife from the side of her belt. "Then we will just have to make a sacrifice to get what we are after, after we defeat you, you will tell us where the freaks are and we get what we want"

Brayden sighed and gripped her katana behind her back letting it slowly come out from its sheath and whipping out her tessen with a flick of the wrist. "Over my cold dead body you won't!"

The look on her face was dangerous, her bangs covering her one eye, with her other exposing the pure anger and fire in her eye ready to fight. She got in a fighting stance with her katana in front and her tessen by her side. Within a split second, she sprinted forward towards Karai, many foot soliders ran for Brayden converging all sides to where she wouldn't be able to escape, but as they did Brayden's pupil dilates huge almost covering the greyness her eye shows as something made the soldiers explode sending them flying all around some going off the cliff side with screams. Karai was frozen in her place as she turned her attention to her, breathing shaky in fear of what she had just witnessed before her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she yelled running straight for her, katana ready as she was met with the same yell from Brayden. Swords clashed with pure fury repeatedly to gain the upper advantage of the other opponent. This woman who was able to somehow make every single soldier fly away from her without seeing her do one single move to them, would be a great threat to their army, if she could get whatever it was in her body out.

As the fight progressed, Karai managed to whack Brayden's katana out of her hand sending it flying in circles before it landed, leaving an imprint in the snow and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Tackling her to the ground, her hand came to Brayden catching her by the neck constricting her throat tightly, as she struggled to breathe. Kicking with what room she had, Brayden's defense came to a halt seeing the blade barely kissing at her face. "Give up the turtles!"

"Fuck you!"

Her hand only tightened and with all her might was near close to twisting her throat, seeing her face about to turn blue and she raised the sword above her head ready to end the girl's life. Brayden's defense struggled to pull away at the hand that was near close to taking her life and when she felt she no longer had the strength, a yell came out and Karai was knocked away from a spinning back kick from a giant green mass, sending the woman across the snow face down unconscious. Regaining her breath as she sat up, she saw three more blurry giant masses jump out in front of her. Blinking away till her vision cleared, she looked to what might have done the act, till she noticed a huge shadow covering her and looking up she was greeted with the blue masked turtle offering her a hand. "We couldn't let you fight this one for us"

Taking his hand immediately, she stumbled over her own feet falling a bit forward, but Leo kept his gentle hold on her until she could steady herself. "You came back?" She looked up at him with amazement in her eyes, she didn't she would see the beautiful blue-eyed turtle again, she thought for sure that they had run away after she led them out of sight and that would have been the last time, she would have seen them.

"Of course, we did we couldn't let you take the fall for us, are you alright?"

She could feel the pain from the fingers that Karai had gripped on her skin already starting to bruise as her fingers tenderly touched them. "It's nothing serious"

"Man, you took all of them out before we even got down here? Some tough chick you are" Raph had his hands on his hips as he kicked a ninja away with little to no effort with his foot

Brayden looked to see the many scattered soldiers that littered the snow. Her eyes widen and her mouth was agape slight, she had used her power much to her horror. She only was grateful that it didn't go to its full extent and that the turtles didn't see what she had done. "Mere weak ones they were, they didn't stand a chance, are you alright? I saw the extent of what they did"

"We are alright for now, we will have to wait till we get back home to tend to our injuries"

But as she stared at the blue turtle she caught something dripping from the corner of her eye and it trailed down to his chest, blood was starting to seep down more quickly. He suddenly hunched over some holding his hand tightly to the wound as Brayden held him steady causing the others to panic helping their brother to stand. "Here set him down easy, I will see the damage"

Each brother helped him sit against a slanted rock half way covered with snow. He moaned in pain as he looked up at her. She was confused as to what might of caused this, looking around with her eyes, she noted the katana that Karai was using a few feet away from her, a droplet of blood dropped from the blade on to the snow, ruining it with its color. A gasp escaped her lips to see him trying to curl up in a ball still clutching his chest, but his brothers were trying their best to keep him straight.

"Oh hun" She carefully placed her hands on his cheeks getting him to focus on her

She could see blood seeping from under his chest gear and she flinched for a second before letting her fingers unstrap the leather to see part of his chest plate on his plastron cracked off starting to seep blood and part of his green skin above the plate seeping blood showing the muscle underneath. She gasped before looking at him with worry. He winced in pain but she gently pushed him back down on to his shell. "Oh gosh sweetie, hold still I can get this fixed"

She turned towards the one in red as she quickly ran towards one of the vehicles and grabbed a hubcap using her brute strength was able to pull a hubcap off sending the nuts flying in different directions. "Woah damn…", Raph looked at her with an impressed and hearty laugh

"Hurry run down by the creek that was up the slope, fetch me some water!" He took off running with the cap as she looked to the other two "You two keep him steady for what I am about to do"

Each brother went to either side of the blue one and held him carefully as the one in red came stumbling back from the snow with the hubcap filled with clear cold water. "Okay what you all are about to see is very strange, keep him still as much as you can" She turned her attention to the blue turtle looking at him with concern "This will sting a little but believe me this hurts me more than it will hurt you"

At first the turtles looked at the girl with confusion but as her hand waved over the water it started to lift up into the air around her hand till it was in a ball, making them gasp in amazement as the water swirled up in her hand, she raised her other one closing her eyes and letting a soft sunny glow come out from her other palm as her eyes opened again.

The terrapins were astounded at the sight of her, almost forgetting what they had to do, until she let the glow gently touch the wound. Gasping sharp at the heat from her glow touching him Leo struggled against the grips of his brothers as Brayden looked at him with sorrow. "I am sorry it won't be long I promise, I just want it to heal properly"

She let her hand stay over his chest for a few moments as he let out shaky moans before she let the water rise above her head and slowly start to seep in between her fingers, letting the cold liquid get inside. Soon as the water was seeping through, his breathing began to settle and a smile of relief came to his lips as the refreshing liquid cooled the heat. Ounce after every last drop was down into the wound, her hand gently was lifted from the wound to see it was fully healed, his chest plate completely healed as if it was never broken off and part of his skin was scarred over. "The scar will fade away over time, but it will be sore for a little while but you will be alright", She gives a small smile to him

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed in front of him, this had to be a dream or an illusion. He looked to his brothers who looked just as baffled and amazed as he was. He looked down at his injury and let his hand gently graze over where she had done her work. "What did you just to do me?"

"I healed it; I am a taught healer"

"How…how did you do that?" Donnie was stuttering trying to put his goggles on as he scanned her "There has to be some kind of device on you to do that"

"Donnie!" Leo slapped his younger brother on the arm making him put his goggles back on his head

"No, no devices, no trickery, my father taught me when I was a child, he was taught in the way of healing arts as well as martial" She shook her head giving a small chuckle "Using the healing warmth of the sun and soothing relief of water, I was able to repair what damage was done. I did warn you it was very strange"

Leo managed to sit up with some assistance giving the girl a few moments of staring, before reaching his hand out to her. "Leonardo, thank you", His voice seemed sincere and grateful to her healing and that made Brayden smile softly taking his hand gripping his hand softly, his skin was calloused but still it was soft and warm to the touch

"Brayden, you are welcome", They shook hands for a moment before releasing

"And these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo" Leo pointed to each brother as Donnie gave her a shy smile, Mikey a big grin and wave, while Raph just gave a nod.

"Well hello everyone, it's a good thing we all made it out there with our lives, if I had not escaped out of there sooner, I would assume only the worst would happen"

Leo looked at her silently, she was still unfazed by the presence of four giant reptiles in front of her. It was like she was used to it, like meeting a normal person. This woman was certainly someone different and a woman with an extraordinary gift of healing. "Who are you all?", she asked curiously

"Well madam, we are ninjas", Leo did a slight bow holding a fist to his palm

"We are mutants", Raph said with a gruff voice

"Well technically we are turtles, red ear sliders to be precise" Donnie chimed holding a finger up

"And we are now adults and we still can have adult conversations", Mikey smiled brightly giving her a wink

"Are you…Yokai?"

"No, no we are not, we are just outcast ninjas in a strange city" Leo chuckled softly before shaking his head as he stood up to face her rubbing his now healed wound on his chest

"I know that feeling all too well" She let a small laugh out "So you all are turtles?"

"Yes, mutated by that man Eric Sacks and a friend of ours father many years ago, we were injected and that's how we are able to do what we do now" Donnie pulled up his hologram as she stepped forward curiously to see a clip being played of four baby turtles being injected with a green substance, before being shown swimming in a small tank, with four colored dots to indicate who was who before the hologram disappeared

"Amazing and you all carry weapons of ninjistu, I assume that's what you all study?"

"Yes, we were with our father, who was mutated as well. He is our sensei and he learned ninjitsu through a book he found in the sewers when we were kids and he taught us, so we could protect ourselves both mentally and physically"

She beamed at the thought they were studying what she had been trained ever since she was accepted into the temple. "Well from seeing your skills from earlier,

you all seem highly qualified"

They smiled at her compliment before she stood up slowly helping Leo get to his feet as he grabbed his discarded swords before spinning them back into their sheaths. "Why did you guys come back? You should of made a run for it, I didn't want any of you getting killed"

"We just wanted to be sure you made it out alive" Donnie gave her a smile letting his hand rest on her shoulder "We couldn't let you take the fight alone"

She gave a soft smile, causing him to blush letting his hand come down, it was the first time she had anyone say something nice to her in a long time and boy did it feel good to finally be talking with people again, even if they were mutants. "Thank you, but it's not the first time I have been thrown into a life or death situation"

Raph looked around at the scattered soldiers and the practically crushed vehicles, looking impressed at her. "Damn you really do know your way around.."

"When you have had a few confrontations, skills and strength are a necessary"

"Why save us though? What was your reason?" Leo stepped forward looking down at her his eyes never leaving her tall beautiful figure, even with bruises and red marks on her face she still looked beautiful to him when met her face to face in his container, those grey eyes were mystifying.

She looked down for a brief moment before her eyes traveled back up to his. "It was the right thing to do, no one else was going to do it. That man was bad news"

"Even though we are mutants you still did what you did?"

"Doesn't matter" She shook her head "You are still living beings with hearts at the end of the day"

A warm feeling came wrapping around his heart, that was probably the best thing that a human has ever said to them, most people would fear them just because of their appearance. The only people they have had accept them was their friends April, Casey, Vern and the most recent was the New York Police Department after teaming up with them to defeat Shredder and Kraang a few years ago. But to have another human accept them was another good feeling to have, it's not often that they would get this from anyone, but have it coming from her. A beautiful woman who was a warrior who saved them from certain death was the best feeling.

A sudden strong wind hit them with a full force causing Brayden to instinctively wrap her arms around herself to keep warm as she began to shiver. "Are you cold?", Leo looked at her concerned as she nodded wrapping her arms tighter around herself

He immediately went over wrapping his giant arm around Brayden, bringing immediate relief of warmth to her body from the cold letting her grip on to him slowly. She blushed pink but luckily she hid it well. "Thank you, it doesn't really help when you don't have clothes fitted for the snow"

"Let's get her out of the cold"

"We will head down to the maintenance hatch, it will be our ticket home, it will be much warmer once we get underground" Donnie scanned over the manhole cover that was down at the edge of the cliff side. Leo looked down to Brayden, she looked content in being in his warm embrace and when she looked up to him with a smile, he couldn't help blush red. He didn't think he would actually do what he did, it just happened and was now feeling bashful. Hearing his other two brothers snickering in the distance, he shot them a cold look making them look away with playful innocent looks. Brayden couldn't help but giggle softly. "Can you hang on while we get down the cliff?"

She gasped softly seeing the great fall and her grip on him tightened before looking up at him again. "I will do my best"

As the turtles made their way down, she held on to Leo for dear life, although she had been on high places before it had been awhile since it was this high and she kept her face hidden from the death-defying sight until they reached the ground. Once opening the manhole cover, they each climbed down inside with Leonardo helping her down the steps as he closed the manhole cover. Thankfully to Donnie's word it was much warmer here than the cold winter winds up above ground. "Where are you guys going exactly?", She asked looking around in the dark sewer tunnel, barely being able to see the boys

The sewers were much darker and colder than she thought they would be, she had seen manhole covers before when she visited the streets, and always was curious on what could be down there. "We are awhile away from Manhattan, we will have to travel underground at least until night fall, can't risk being seen by more people"

"Fair enough, I will go wherever you go", She nodded with agreement

"But you have to promise us this one thing, we know you have done a lot for us, but we can't risk you exposing us to the people above, you have to promise us when we return you can't say a word of this to anyone, do you understand?" Leo looked at her with a serious look with a low tone, she knew he meant business and with that she nodded firmly

"After everything we have been through in these last few hours, last thing I want is for you to endure what had occurred again, you have my word, I promise you on my life"

Leo looked at her for a few moments, he could see the genuine in her eyes, she could be trusted for now at least about their secret. "Good, we better move" Leo took off ahead leading the group back to home to the city to their lair. It was a quiet stroll home for the most part, until that is it led up to the water slide home with Brayden hanging on to Mikey as they slide down the raging river in the tunnels that seem to be never ending twists and turns, like a waterslide in a park. "For safety reasons, please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times", Mikey laughed as they went zooming past a curve making Brayden shriek hanging on to him tighter

"No need to tell me twice!" They all screamed as they went over the edge of a tunnel flying through the air before landing down to another connecting tunnel. Soon with ending the epic ride, Brayden shook herself dry squeezing the excess water from her shirt and making sure her hair clips were pinned secured in her hair. "Wow that was very invigorating"

"Yeah if you thought that was crazy, you got to try the ones back at home, one slide even does a cauldron!", Mikey chimed shaking off the water on her making her whine in annoyance, giving her a sheepish look

By the time they were close to Manhattan, through a sewer grate the sun had reached the city the sun was beginning to fall towards the west disappearing behind the buildings, the city looked so different from seeing it down below. This must be like only a small window to the outside world for these guys to see what it was like during the day time. Focusing again, she hurried to keep up with the boys as they walked down the lightly lit tunnel. "So, you all live here?" She looked around curiously, not even bothered by the sight or smell of it

"Yeah we know it's not the best penthouse on the block but trust me girl when you get to the lair you are going to love our crib!" Mikey smiled wide squeezing her close to him by her waist

"Well any home is better no home at all, that's the way I view it" She smiled giving his shoulder a few gentle pats and she noticed Leo looking back at her with the corner of his eye causing her to slightly blush and look down coyly as he turned forward letting a quiet chuckle escape his lips loud enough for her to hear

"You are just lucky we are not doing what we did to our friend April years ago when we first met her", Raph chuckled rolling his toothpick in his mouth

"Why? What did you all do to her?" She looked to each one with curiosity at the surprise that they were friends with another girl, looks like at least someone else doesn't view them scary or freaky

"Had to put a pillow case over her head to protect ourselves and had to carry her all the way to the lair till she met Dad"

She let a chuckle out. "Some way you treat a woman Raph", she smirked at him as he gave her a smirk in return "Hey you know I could of done that easily with you" He turned around facing forward continuing to walk and she nudge Mikey in the side with her elbow catching his attention

"If he tried any of that, I would have knocked him clean on his ass" She whispered to the terrapin's ear causing him to muffle his laughter with his hand, making her snicker as well

"Now that would be a Kodak moment right there", He whispered still struggling to keep himself together as they made their way on and after a few more minutes of walking they stopped as she was pushed her way forward by Raphael with a hand on her back to the front of the pack. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, blinking away the stars in her eyes she focused on what was in front of her.

Looked like an abandoned cavern and it had been modernized to make it look like a home with different kinds of items. It looked almost like an amusement park in some aspects. "Unbelievable, this is amazing, I can't believe it"

"We know it's not much, but we only scavenge up what we can find", Donnie shrugged sitting down in his swivel chair designed to fit his shell by a hanging wall of monitors displaying different shows and images

"Well credits where credits due, I find this pretty neat, good taste you all have" She smiled looking around as she saw Leo come up from behind her and she nearly jumped at how close he stopped himself from in front of her, even though he was quiet she still saw him coming, her kunoichi senses are starting to get really good now. "There is someone we want you to meet"

"Who might that be?"

"It is an honor to meet the one who saved my sons"

She quickly turned to her side to see an older rat in a robe come walking up to the two of them. "Brayden, this is our father and our sensei, Master Splinter"

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Splinter" She bowed bending slight at her hip with her fist against her flat palm

"My son had notified me after your escape of your act of heroism and I wanted to be able to thank you for your kindness you showed in saving my children from harm's way"

"Of course, I couldn't let that man hurt them, after all he was going to harm me as well, I should save all parties from his madness"

"Well we thank you for your deed, come sit, everyone wants to know who you are"

"Yes, I did make that promise" She followed right behind Splinter as everyone had settled in the living room sitting around each other "So, where do I begin?"

"Well you could start off with who taught you ninjitsu? I noticed your katana and tessen" Leo pointed to the weapons secured behind her back and hip

"Well I had a rough start in the beginning, I had a horrible predicament come about me before I was accepted into the temple. When I came there on a stormy night, my master who became my father Yuki took me in under his care and his guidance, seeing I had nowhere to go. When he noticed that I was practicing some of the moves I had seen him do he wanted me to learn on how to protect myself in case if anything should happen, I would be able to keep myself safe. Over the years I would become faster, stronger, and more skilled quicker than most of his students that he had trained over many years"

"You have two weapons? You know that's very honorable if you can use two different weapons" Mikey said turning on his shell on the bean bag he was laying on

"Yes my father even said to me that it was, seeing I was skilled in those weapons the most, he gave me the decision whether I could use two different weapons at once and I took it"

"Seeing how badass you were out there I think you could of just handle them with only one" Raph gave her a smirk crossing his arms

"Better safe than sorry, after all I find it useful, especially after the confrontations I had to face in order to get here to New York" She felt the pain and sorrow come over her as the memories of what difficulties she had to face in order to get to her safe haven, which now would no longer safe unless they found out where she lived

"Where are you from originally?", Donnie asked, sliding his glasses up further on his face

"I don't know where I was born, I don't have any memories of my family, all I know is that I lived in Japan all my life until this last year when I came here to the states, I had nothing but the clothes on back and my weapons by my side until I get my life started again"

"What do you mean started again? Why did you leave?" Raph asked

She sighed softly, feeling a tear threatening to leave her eye. "Its complicated…I just couldn't stay"

Leo noticed her eyes glossing over making them shiny, she was near close to crying, he knew she was hiding something and he would want to know what it was. "It's been a very hard year, but you guys have been the best what has happened to me so far that beside my dream job I got when I first got here"

"So what do you for a living?", Mikey asked, shoving some chips into his mouth

"I am a professional musician and singer, I do it for a small studio doing remakes of songs and things as such"

"Hey I am not the only one who loves a good beat around here! We can make a awesome duo pretty lady!" Mikey's eyes lit up as he started doing some random beatboxing earning a slap on the head from Raph, making him whine rubbing the pain away before sitting down taking another handful of chips shoving them into his mouth

"Well I don't have my necessary equipment with me Mikey, we will have to do a rain check on that one" She smiled with a giggle at his enthusiasm

"I will hold you to that dudette", Mikey smiled giving her a thumbs up

"So the boys told me that you all were mutated years ago by Sacks and a friend's father prior to you all being able to walk and talk? Why did he inject that into you?"

The elder rat sighed. "He did it to make a profit, claiming he was wanting to change the world, but he would of kept us in cages to endure horrible experiments till our demise"

When she heard the word experiment, she could hear the screams flood her head and the sound of blood gushing as her heart pounded. Shaking her thoughts internally she looked at each of them sympathetically. "Oh dear god…how could he?"

"To think you saved us from it being done on us twice" Leo looked to her with admiration "And we thank you for what you did for us, despite our appearance"

"Wait…he did this to you before?" She looked at them shocked and she saw Donnie rub his wrist looking down at it seeing some small scars were needles were poked into him with his hand and Leo gave her a slow nod. The sight of before infuriated her but the thought that this has happened to them twice, it was making her blood boil as her fists clenched tightly "That son of a bitch! How dare he do that to you?!"

"First time we made it out just in time, the second time I wasn't sure that we weren't going to be so lucky"

She let one tear escape down her face followed by another. "I am so sorry that happened to you, I am so sorry"

Leo could sense that there was more to her tears than what met the eyes of his family as they slipped down her rosy cheeks, not only for their capture and torture, but there was something about her body language and her way of breathing indicating something else was hurting her. His mind was growing suspicious, it was obvious to him she was hiding something, he could sense the deep pain that this young girl held inside her and it was a lot, what was hurting her? What was this girl hiding from them?


End file.
